Kill or Kiss
by PsychoDarkMind
Summary: K Project Kuroh/Shiro (épisode 6 et 7) Shiro commence à douter de son identité et Kuroh décide de le rassurer en plein milieu du stade et de lui prouver que peu importe qui il est, il sera là pour lui... (lemon)


_Bon. J'aime les mangas et animés, dont cet animé "K Project" ou "K" que j'ai commencé il y a peu grâce à une de mes amies qui me l'a fait découvrir (et finir). Et comme elle sait que j'écris sur ce site... elle m'a demandé de lui écrire une fanfic sur un couple qu'elle aime bien là-dedans (et moi aussi :3) à savoir Kuroh/Shiro... (et comme elle est une fangirl, elle m'a fait très clairement comprendre qu'elle le voulait en M... et vite o.O' même si j'ai quand même traîné... U.U' mais si je ne suis pas satisfaite d'un travail, sauf quelques fois où je suis un peu fatiguée et je passe, je peux réécrire ledit travail plein de fois...)_

_La scène se passe à la fin de l'épisode 6, donc il peut y avoir des spoilers (au cas où, je le mets) et il y a un changement par rapport au début de l'épisode 7..._

_Donc, voilà, en espérant que ça vous plaise ! ^.^_

_(et merci I...)_

**Kill or Kiss**

Ils se tenaient sous la pluie, regardant le stade, là où il y aurait dû avoir une jolie maison avec un petit jardin. C'était là qu'était censé se trouver la demeure de la famille Isana.

_ Il apparaîtrait que tu n'es pas celui que tu croit être... dit Kuroh en se tournant vers lui, le visage plus grave encore qu'à son habitude.

_ Je pense que tu as raison, soupira Shiro. Je ne suis peut-être pas Isana Yashiro. En fait, peut-être qu'Isana Yashiro n'a jamais existé pour commencer, ajouta-t-il en baissant la tête sous son parapluie.

_ Oui...

Kuroh s'était rembruni à ces paroles. C'était si... étrange. Personne ne se souvenait de l'étudiant et tous ses souvenirs semblaient n'être que des illusions et des mensonges. Ce qui avait déstabilisé plus d'une fois le droit disciple et l'avait amené à se poser des questions sur Isana Yashiro. Mais son air joyeux, insouciant et espiègle, ses sourires, ses yeux étincelant de malice et son rire cristallin avaient eu raison de lui, encore et encore. Et maintenant ? Maintenant qu'il ne pouvait plus nier que tout le reste était un mensonge, peut-être même orchestré par l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs ?

_ J'avais le sentiment que quelque chose n'allait pas... fit ce dernier après un court silence, chaque fois que j'ai essayé de me souvenir des détails, rien ne s'est avéré juste.

_ Qui es-tu ? Demanda Kuroh.

Sa voix s'était durcie. Il ne voulait pas. Ce n'était pas... possible ? Il n'arrivait pas à envisager que Shiro... n'était pas Shiro, mais quelqu'un d'autre. Un meurtrier de surcroît. La voix mélancolique et brisée de l'albinos, pronnonçant des mots qu'il refusait d'entendre ou d'écouter, le fit frissonner.

_ Un assassin ? Hésita Shiro. Je ne peux plus dire avec une certitude absolue que je ne le suis pas... je ne me crois même pas à partir de maintenant...

Il se tourna, dos à son ami, laissant un sourire triste faner sur son visage. Des larmes menaçaient de couler et il ne voulait pas que Kuroh le voit pleurer. Si faible, si pathétique, par rapport au chevalier fort et noble. Depuis qu'il l'avait emporté sur le toit de cet immeuble lorsque ce garçon roux au skate-board l'avait attaqué, il sentait son coeur s'affoler en sa présence. Mais il était considéré comme un meurtrier. Un vulgaire tueur, un vil arracheur de vie. Il avait tenté de blanchir son nom à chaque fois, usant de mensonge parfois pour que Kuroh cesse de le voir comme cela, et commence enfin à le considérer comme un adolescent normal. Un ami. Pas un prétendant au trône du roi incolore, sortant des pistolets à tour de bras pour tuer par pur plaisir. Il savait qu'il n'était pas la personne de la vidéo. Il n'avait jamais tué personne, il ne connaissait même pas sa prétendue victime ! Et maintenant ? Il doutait de tout. Tous ses souvenirs s'étaient révélés n'être que fumée, un à un détruits. Il ne pouvait être sûr de rien. Ni d'être Isana Yashiro, ni de ne pas être un meurtrier.

Kuroh l'avait prévenu depuis le début. S'il s'avérait n'être qu'un menteur, qu'un tuer, il...

_ Tu veux me tuer, maintenant ? Demanda Shiro, sa voix se brisant sur la dernière syllabe.

Il s'était tourné vers Kuroh, toujours à côté de lui sous la pluie. Il le regardait dans les yeux et sa tristesse se reflétait dans son visage. Le Shiro qu'il vit dans les prunnelles de l'homme à la queue-de-cheval semblait aussi brisé que l'original, et sa question, résignée, sonnait un peu comme une requête.

Une demande ?

...Une prière ?

Kuroh s'approcha de l'adolescent, un bras négligemment posé sur le manche de son sabre.

L'étudiant, voyant sa dernière heure arriver, se tint droit, redressa son parapluie et ferma les yeux, attendant la mort en essayant de peindre une expression sereine sur son visage torturé. Cependant, ce ne fut pas la lame du chevalier que l'adolescent sentit, mais des lèvres se collant aux siennes, une langue humudifier ses lèvres à lui, demandant une entrée. Déboussolé, Shiro se laissa faire et ouvrit la bouche, se faisant entraîner dans un tourbillon de sensations nouvelles, sa main qui ne tenait pas le parapluie s'aggripant à la chemise blanche de son aîné, qui passa un bras derrière sa nuque pour le maintenir en place. Le baiser était passionné et Shiro tentait d'y répondre sans se laisser trop emporter, en vain. Dans une pulsion enfouie au plus profond de lui depuis qu'il connaissait Kuroh, l'albinos lâcha son parapluie et colla leur bassins, montrant au brun qu'il le voulait et surpris de découvrir que c'était réciproque. L'homme à la queue-de-cheval brisa leur baiser et regarda son vis-à-vis, rouge et essoufflé, les pupilles dilatées au point que l'or de ses yeux devenait difficile à cerner. Et, faisant face à son reflet tout aussi débauché dans les yeux assombris de désir du garçon, le chevalier lui arracha sa veste dans un geste fébrile. Le cordon rouge au noeud lâche fut enlevé avec la chemise blanche et l'étudiant se retrouva torse nu, sous la pluie, moins forte à présent, collé à Kuroh et aussi érigé que lui. Ce dernier ôta prestement sa propre veste et chemise et s'attaqua encore une fois aux vêtements restants de Shiro. Qui, rapidement, se trouva agenouillé devant Kuroh au milieu du stade, la pluie ayant totalement cessé, nu et excité et s'appliquant à donner une part de plaisir à son amant qui restait debout, braguette ouverte, torse nu et soupirant. Ce n'était que soupirs et râles de plaisir coupable échappés des lèvres de l'homme brun, qui tentait de se retenir sans grand succès. Il était proche, il le sentait.

_ Shi... Shiro... je...

Shiro comprit et acquiesca, se préparant à recevoir la semence de son amant. Qui vint dans sa bouche avec un long soupir rauque de plaisir. L'étudiant avala et voulut se redresser. Il fut surpris en se sentant brusquement rabaissé au sol par une poigne de fer sur son épaule. Kuroh se baissa à sa hauteur et le prit en main, adoptant un rythme lent, puis de plus en plus rapide, se délectant des gémissements aigus de l'albinos, qui tentait vainement de les étouffer derrière sa main. Étant tout à fait étranger à ce genre de désir et de relation, perdu et incapable de se contrôler, Shiro se sentit bientôt venir. Il articula péniblement, entre deux gémissements :

_ Ku... Kuroh... -kun... je v... vais...

Ce dernier, comprenant également ce que voulais dire l'adolescent, le prit dans sa bouche lui offrant un court blow-job avant de le recevoir et d'avaler ce que le plus jeune lui offrait. Celui-ci mit quelques minutes à retrouver son souffle, pour s'emparer aussitôt des lèvres du chevalier, avide de goûter à la saveur de leur extase. Le baiser, tout aussi passionné et impulsif, pressa Kuroh de prendre sans plus attendre l'irrésistible jeune homme aux cheveux blancs. Il dût se retenir une seconde encore afin de trouver un lubrifiant. Enfin, il ne se baladait pas avec, il n'avait absolument pas prévu ça ! Bon, il en avait déjà rêvé, mais il était loin de se douter que ça arriverait, dans un stade, en plus ! Un jour de pluie... un éclair de lucidité le parcourut et il humidifia abondamment ses doigts de pluie avant d'enfoncer un premier doigt dans l'intimité de Shiro, qui retint une exclamation de douleur. Au second doigt, il ne put la cacher, mais le seme attendit qu'il s'habitue à la sensation, probablement encore étrange et nouvelle pour lui, avant de laisser un troisième doigt rejoindre sa partie sensible. Lorsque Shiro se sentit un peu plus à l'aise, le brun entama un doux et lent mouvement de ciseaux, contrastant avec son désir bouillonnant. Qu'il mit à profit pour entraîner l'étudiant dans un nouveau baiser effréné, lui faisant oublier la douleur un instant, avant de retirer ses doigts. Il écarta alors les jambes de l'albinos, se positionna à son entrée et le consulta du regard.

Shiro lui fit un signe affirmatif de tête. Il enlaça alors l'adolescent et entra en lui aussi délicatement qu'il put. Le garçon aux cheveux blancs grimaça sous la douleur, mais s'accrocha au dos de Kuroh et enfouit sa tête dans son cou. Le chevalier lui caressa les cheveux et commença des allers-et-retours aussi doux que possible. La sensation était toujours étrange, la douleur toujours là, mais, peu à peu, Shiro s'y habituait, la douleur s'estompait et enfin, le plaisir la remplaçait.

Les exclamations de douleurs et plaintes se changèrent derechef en gémissements impatients et en petits bruits aigus de plaisir, que Kuroh partageait et savourait. Il augmentait très légèrement le rythme, ne souhaitant pas faire mal à Shiro, mais lorsque ce dernier lui réclama d'accélérer en un soupir extatique, il ne se fit pas prier et les coups de hanches accélèrèrent sensiblement, encore et toujours, au fur et à mesure que leur excitation commune grandissait, jusqu'à atteindre son apogée.

_ Kuroh-kuuun... gémit Shiro avant de venir sur son torse, tachant aussi celui de son amant allongé sur lui, enlacés.

_ Shiiroo... répondit le brun dans un râle de plaisir plus fort encore, venant à l'intérieur de l'adolescent et s'y accrochant comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Quelques minutes passèrent, le silence seulement troublé par les souffles des deux amants. Kuroh se retira de Shiro et ils se rhabillèrent, pour se mettre en route vers la chambre de Shiro sur l'île étudiante. Peut-être trouveraient-ils Neko, là-bas. Et ils pourraient se poser un peu et prendre un repos bien mérité. Ils étaient heureux et apaisés.

_ Donc... Kuroh-kun ne me prend pas pour un meurtrier ? Demanda Shiro, encore incertain.

_ Pour moi, tu es Shiro. Mon Shiro. Et c'est tout. Sinon, je suis peut-être bien amoureux d'un meurtrier, qui sait ? Ajouta-t-il avec un léger sourire à son amant, qui rosit et sourit à son tour, avant de serrer la main de Kuroh dans la sienne.

[ Pendant ce temps, l'équipe de Sceptre 4 postée dans le stade...]

_ Heu... Roi, on doit agir avant qu'ils... ne s'échappent... ou... ? Balbutia Awashima Seri, profondément choquée par ce qu'elle venait de voir et tentant de rester professionnelle.

_ ...

_ ... Roi ?

_ ...

_ Vous... vous allez bien ? Demanda-t-elle encore.

_ ...

_ Munakata ?

_ ... je pense que... des poursuites sont inutiles... nous attraperons le suspect à un autre moment... articula lentement le Roi Bleu, replaçant ses lunnettes pour cacher son trouble profond.

[ Pendant ce temps, Neko, sous forme de chat, une tête particulièrement dérangée sur son visage félin, dans un coin du stade...]

_ ... Miaou ?


End file.
